Skylark
by spiderbook101
Summary: Apprentices and Raven boys crossover. Hope you like it.


Ben was a skylark. Now he often didn't fly by himself but today he just wanted to fly. For miles it had been nothing and everything. He had noticed a while back that he was in Virginia. Oh well it was too late now. He say a sign as he fly by. Henrietta he thought it said. He gave it no thought.

Ben came up to a small house almost right then. Outside the house on the front porch he saw a girl wit three boy around her. He would have kept going but the girl then glanced up saying. "Look there's a skylark" He didn't know why but he felt a strong reason to trust them and the skylark was wearing off anyway so he landed with a hump on the ground of the house.

The house was small and a little shabby. He saw a sign that read something like fortune tellers on it. He looked up to see the girls and the boys looking at him. He realized they had seen him turn from skylark to himself.

"Hello, I Benjamin Burrows" He said trying to break the ice. The boy to the left of the girl said "I'm 're not from around here are you?" The boy was asking a normal question and nothing that Ben expected. He was about to respond when the girl spoke up from where she had been whispering to one of the other boys. "are you here for a reading?" At first ben was confused before remembering the sign that had said fortune tellers. and realized she was asking if he was here to get his fortune told. "No."

There was silence for a few minutes before the rest of them went back to their quiet talk. He overheard words like layline, Cabswater among other words he didn't catch. He was about to drink some of the liquid and turn into bird again when another person entered the yard.

"Noah!" the girl called. "Hey blue" the boy called back. So that was the girls name. "And who are you?" The boy asked. "Benjamin Burrows" He responded taking Noah's hand to shake it. His hand was as cold as ice. He didn't want to say anything but it was clear he knew from his expressions. The taller boy came down with blue saying "Noah's a ghost and I'm Gansey by the way. Oh and that's Ronan. Sorry we were ignoring you were just not used to birds turning into people in our front yard". He said all of this like it was perfectly normal. Of course ghosts weren't the strangest thing that had happened to him, and now that he thought about it maybe he would like his fortune read. He chatted with Noah for a while with blue joining in ever so often.

"So blue, what is your fortune"

* * *

Blue had never felt so secretive about her fortune. She thought about lying but she thought that this strange british boy -Benjamin- would see right through her fib. So instead pawing at the ground with her left foot, Blue said "well everyone has always told me that the boy I will kiss will die". She said this hurriedly and tried to get off the topic by then asking "so Ben tell us more about Janie". So Ben still looking questioningly at Blue told them about Janie. Blue learned that Janie had actually been American which surprised her. Then had moved Britain for a few years because our parents were producing a movie movie there. Then she met Ben and lots of things happened in those two weeks before being a brainwashed by Ben and his father. Fast forward a few years later she's in boarding school back in the u.s. (trying to create some magical water) where she meets up with Ben again after getting kicked out of boarding story made blue feel like a failure. When Janie had been off in Britain going off on many adventures to many places around the world. While Blue went to Public School living with her fortune telling family she could never fit in with until she met the Aglionby boys. Blue wanted to hate Janie hate her for having a better life than her, hate her for not having her future hang over her head, but she but she just couldn't.

* * *

Ben felt wary of Blue's jealousy of Jane. It was making him uncomfortable. One part of himself wanted to fly away back to Jane and forget he ever came here. Another part of him wanted to stay here and forget that he ever had another life. Of course neither of these were options so he kept talking. The sun was setting and people left until it was only Ben and Blue talking with Noah floating in and out of the conversation. It was then that Ben said "You know Jane" out load.

The moment seemed so natural that Ben almost let it pass without anything happening but his face was turning an unnatural shade of pink. Blue at first looked unaffected by the comment until she saw him staring at her. "Oh, Gansey calls me that so naturally alot of people end up calling me Jane-" She was cut of as a cloud covered the sky dramatically dropping the light making it almost impossible to see. It was in this moment that Ben realized how long he had been there and remembered that he needed to get home.

Before leaving he gave Blue a bottle telling her to give it to the others as soon as she could. He was sorry to say that he had said too much and quite like what he had done to Janie and her parents. "Been nice talking to you, Blue" Ben said before becoming a skylark and flying away. The rest of them would soon forget him.


End file.
